


Warm Coffee

by DanelleSepthon



Series: teaching the robot to love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, teaching the robot to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanelleSepthon/pseuds/DanelleSepthon
Summary: It started at four in the morning with a cough.





	Warm Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> ((Reposted as a seperate work. Enjoy my stupid, stupid fluff.))

It started at four in the morning with a cough.

Innocent enough, Gavin wrote it off as allergies or maybe dust from never cleaning his apartment. He was lying in bed, wrapped up in his sweaty bed sheets. His heat must have gone out again because he was _freezing_ but otherwise, it was fine. He was fine. Everything would be even _more_ fine, hopefully, in a few hours when he had to go to work.

Two hours, later, however, things were quite notably less fine. Gavin trudged to his bathroom and stared into the mirror for nearly five minutes. Despite just waking up, he looked like he was about to fall into his literal grave. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was the color of paper. He looked like ass and there aren’t words to describe how he felt. His head was pounding as if there were a jackhammer inside his skull. His mouth was drier than Fowler’s personality.

Gavin was dying. Plain and simple.

Gavin forced himself to eat a granola bar, just to make sure he didn’t _actually_ perish. The chocolate stuck to the inside of his mouth and went down his throat like sandpaper.

The detective then managed to put on his coat and damn near crawl to his car. It was just gonna be one of those _fucking_ days.

 

* * *

 

Richard was still getting the hang of being a deviant. His predecessor assured him that he was doing fine, that ‘everyone goes deviant in their own way, in their own time’. Connor’s soothing words helped keep his stress  levels low most of the time, but there was so much doubt in his processor anymore. RK900 wasn’t built to be deviant, wasn’t built to be anything other than a weapon. He did his job with precision, propose, but feeling, elusive emotion, refused him.

It was this constant stressor of his that placed Richard in the office an hour before his shift, everyday without fail.Objectives, much like human’s reassurance, kept him calm. Orders and work were things he could understand and deal with efficiency.

As a pleasant bonus, no one else usual came in that early, so he would have plenty of time to stew in the bullpen on his own. A ‘moody soup’, Lieutenant Anderson called it once when he caught the android alone. Regardless of how it looked, quiet was calming to him, a great way to ground himself in a world he didn’t yet understand.

Richard knew the behavior was abnormal and strange, not endearing to his human co-workers at all. He wasn’t like Connor at all, despite their physical similarities. There was a lot of officers he knew actively avoided him, but he didn’t mind too much. It wasn’t as if he disliked humans, they just had no real interest in involving him, apparently. So he would concede.

That particular day, Richard had come in an hour early as usual, but was shocked to find that he wasn’t alone for once.

“Detective Reed?” The android entered stiffly. His partner sat at their joint desk, hunched over with his head hung low.

“Nines? What are you doing here?” Gavin lifted his head to face Richard. A quick scan told him what was clear enough to see. The detective was running a fever just under one hundred degrees.

“I came in to get a head start on next week’s paperwork. You always complain about it so I usually take the liberty to handle it on my own.” He took his seat at his own station. “You are clearly unwell. Why are you in so early?”

“Shut up. I don’t wanna hear it,” Gavin sniffed. “If I stop for anything now, I’m gonna crash. Only kids stay home with a cold and if I don’t work through it, this will not end pretty. Not that you’d understand.”

“I’ll have you know that I have many healthcare related features, actually.” He turned to his own computer. “You may infect others with whatever illness you have. It would be wise to go home before the rest of the department arrives.”

Gavin made a noise at him that Richard wasn’t sure if it was a sneer or a sneeze. He didn’t understand humans at all.

They spent the rest of the morning in silence, even when their co-workers started filing in. Compared to his normal abrasive personality, Sick Gavin was very easy to work with, which shocked Richard. He’d spent a few minutes searching the internet for information about the common cold and based on the symptoms listed, he had expected he’d be more irritable than usual. Somehow, though Gavin was suddenly willing to do paperwork his partner handed to him and he wasn’t insulting him for breathing today. It was shocking.

Richard hated it.

“How do you take your coffee, detective?” He asked out of the blue around noon.

Gavin cocked his head to the side blearily, nose now bright red. “Huh? Why the fuck do you want to know?”

“My research shows that warm liquids may help to loosen mucus associated with the common cold,” he explained. “I find your snivelling to be most unnerving, so I will do my best to remedy the situation as best I can.”

“...your offering to get me coffee?” He looked at the android like he had two heads. “Of your own free will? Who are you and what did you do to my partner? I literally haven’t said a bad word to you all fucking day.”

“As I said, it’s unnerving,” Richard said. “Even if your normal behavior is less than pleasant on your best days, I’ve decided I find your silence much worse.”

The detective turned and pondered his partner for a moment, as if considering his options. “Damnit… Ugh.”

“What is it, detective?” Richard tucked his hands behind his back.

“If a tin can is worried about me I must be pretty bad.” Gavin leaned back and took a nastily breath. “Listen, I don’t need your pity. A cold has never killed anyone. I don’t care if you think I’m the most annoying person on the planet. I just want to get through this hell day. Kapche?”

And so Richard did. The day was spent with Gavin mumbling and sneezing, but doing his work, all while his partner handled any manual effort on his behalf. It was a delicate system that held together until Gavin fell asleep at his desk around four p.m.

When he woke up later, though, Richard was gone and a warm mug rested by his hand.

“Fuckin’ androids.” Why did he even ask if he knew Gavin took cream anyway? He took a long sip, more than a headache on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of coffee...
> 
> Like my work? You can buy me a Ko-Fi! (If ya want)
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/danellesepthon
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/danellesepthon


End file.
